


Quiet kisses are so hardcore

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on the <a href="http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/">YJ anon meme</a>: <strong>http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=20 / quiet kisses are so hardcore / roy/wally</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet kisses are so hardcore

Roy comes home to find Wally fast asleep in his bed already. He tries to be quiet as he gets ready for bed and not wake up Wally, but when he slips under the sheets, Wally turns over, throwing an arm over Roy's waist, and gives him a soft kiss on his neck, like a glad-you're-home-safe-and-sound kind of kiss that he loves receiving from Wally.

Roy turns his head and leans down, capturing Wally's lips softly. He's tired and not up to starting anything more, but the quiet kissing makes the both of them content.

Roy closes his eyes and places another soft, lingering kiss on Wally's lips. The kiss isn't returned, but the snore that comes a second later makes Roy laugh.

"Goodnight," he whispers and turns on his side, hugging Wally to his chest and falls asleep, safe, happy, and with everything he wanted right there in his arms.


End file.
